flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Bacari
Bacari is a 2nd antagonist of Halt's Peril. He is the one who shot Halt with a poison arrow. He is also the leader and the most experienced of the Genovesans that Tennyson hired. He was killed by Will Treaty in a knife fight when Will threw a knife into his heart. History The Kings of Clonmel In The Kings of Clonmel, Bacari and his two counterparts, Luciano and Marisi, were employed by Tennyson to act as his bodyguards/assassins. They were paid generously for their troubles but irritated Tennyson with their arrogant nature and lack of loyalty. While Luciano duels Will, Bacari and Marisi quietly assassinate King Ferris by shooting him through his chair. Luciano is killed in the duel and the surviving Genovesans and Tennyson have disappeared by the time the king's death is discovered. Halt's Peril In Halt's Peril, he and Marisi flee to Picta with Tennyson and a small group of criminals. They make their way into Araluen, plundering along their way, but Marisi discovers Halt, Will and Horace are trailing them. Tennyson tasks the two Genovesans with killing them. They lead the three to the Drowned Forest. The Rangers know it is a trap and go in alone. During the following fight, Marisi is killed and Bacari wounds Halt with a poison-tipped crossbow bolt before escaping on horseback. Much to Bacari's indignation, he is tasked with keeping an eye out on Halt until he dies from the poison. When Will rides off to find Malcolm, he is confident that the Ranger will not be able to find a healer and Halt will die. Tennyson still makes the assassin spend day after day watching Horace in the camp as he tends to Halt. At night he returns to Tennyson's camp but is always back by morning; Horace catches onto this pattern, having spotted his hiding place on the ridge, and judges their camp cannot be far away. Will arrives in time with Malcolm, who states that the poison on the crossbow bolt was from the aracoina flower, of which there are two varieties, each with a separate antidote, and that using the wrong antidote will kill Halt. Will must capture Bacari so they can find out which variety he used. After a short chase, Bacari is captured and interrogated. He judges correctly that none of them have the nerve to kill him in cold blood and says he doesn't remember which variety he used; Will goes into a rage, punching the Genovesan and threatening to kill him until Malcolm restrains him. Horace then poisons the man with his own quarrel and forces him to run up a ridge to get the poison spreading through him; upon his return he hurries to tell Malcolm it was the white aracoina he used. Malcolm provides both of them with the antidote. Early in the morning, as Horace is on his second watch period and, despite his own efforts, is dozing, Bacari uses a dagger hidden in his boot to free himself from his bonds. He then silently begins to choke Horace, dragging him from the camp as he tries to get free. Halt, however, becomes awakened and cries out for Will, who instantly jumps awake. Bacari and Will engage in a knife fight. Bacari is an expert with his dagger and Will tries several tricks, none of which work; he then throws his saxe knife, which Bacari dodges easily. However that attack was a feint - Will's throwing knife is already on the way and it strikes Bacari in the heart, killing him. Description Bacari is a very arrogant and confident man. He is dismisive of the authority that others try to exert over him, such as when Tennyson tries to assign him duties in Halt's Peril. He demands extra pay for each task he is required to carry out, much to Tennyson's annoyance. Skills Bacari is a professional Genovesan Assassin, trained in the use of a wide array of poisons. He is trained to use a crossbow and very skilled in using knives and daggers in close combat; easily outfighting Will in their duel in Halt's Peril. He carried several crossbows with him during the encounter in the Drowned Forest, and had dipped all of his crossbow bolts in the poison of the white aracoina to make sure anybody he hit would eventually die, one way or another. He had several daggers on him at all times(Like the Outlaw Josey Wales, with all those revolvers on him); even one in a recess in the heel of his boot which he used to get free of his bonds during Halt's Peril. He is an expert at knife fighting and used Horace's large dagger effectively against Will, outmatching Will. However, Will threw his throwing knife into Bacari's heart after throwing his saxe knife to distract him. Appearances The Kings of Clonmel ''(First appearance) ''Halt's Peril Category:The Kings of Clonmel Characters Category:Halt's Peril Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Genovesans Category:Characters Category:Criminals